


Friends with benefits

by Clexa90



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Commander Lexa, F/F, Pregnant Clarke, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa90/pseuds/Clexa90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke goes to the doctor and is pregnant with lexa baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this can't happen in real life but I just wanted to write it

One night stand   
Clarke woke up feeling very sick.   
Clarke ran to the bathroom to throw up. Raven came into the bathroom to see what was happening   
Clarke are you ok? Raven said  
Ya I’m fine just feel really sick.   
Lets go for breakfast to cheer you up.   
Sure  
Where do you want to go?  
Lets go to that little café downtown 

So they where in the cab on the way to the café when Clarke asked the taxi to stop and she threw up when he did stop so raven said im talking you to the doctor  
Im fine raven lets see if im sick tomorrow  
Fine but if you aren’t we going tomorrow morning   
So Clarke was fine after that but that night she didn’t stop throwing up so the next morning raven took her to the doctor

They were at the doctors and her name got called by the doctor  
Clarke griffin   
Yes that’s me   
So what happens to be the problem?   
I cant stop throwing up for 2 days   
Ok I am going to take a blood test to see if you are pregnant   
Clarke turns to raven and said I can’t be pregnant . the last time I slept with someone was 3 months ago and it was that hot chick lexa in your yoga class. This cant be happening not to me   
So the doctor gave her stuff for it . I will call you tomorrow with the results 

Clarke woke p for terrible and there was a miss call from an unknown number. She called it back   
Hi this is Clarke I got a miss call from you   
Hi Clarke this is your doctor. I have to tell you that you are very much pregnant about 3 month   
Clarke starts freaking and think how am I going to tell lexa . are you sure doctor she asks  
Yes positive . so you need to come get all the vitiams you need ok  
Ok will do 

Clarke messages lexa   
Clarke(10:30am): lexa I need to speak to you asap. Its very important . can we meet   
Lexa(10:31): sure. Is everything ok. I can meet you 25 mins at the café downtown   
Clarke(10:32) : I will tell you when we meet. See you now xxx  
Lexa (10:32):xx

So Clarke got into her car and went to meet lexa at the café   
Clarke went into the café and saw lexa sitting there   
Hey lexa Clarke said   
Hey is everything ok im worried   
We slept together about 3 motnhs ago. I have a thing to tell you. Clarke was very worried what lexa would say.  
You can tell me anything you know lexa said   
Im pregnant. Im 3 months   
Lexa frose and said. Are you sure   
Yes im very sure  
Ok we can do this together. Can I feel   
Clarke took lexa hand and placed it ok her baby bump and lexa started crying of happiness


	2. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have the talk

Lexa and Clarke left the café. Clarke said lexa we need to talk can we go back to my apartment to talk  
Sure Clarke I also want to talk  
So they were walking back to the apartment. Clarke was thinking. How am I going to tell her that this was my dream to have a family with her and that I am in love with her.   
As they got into the apartment Clarke afford lexa so drink.  
Lexa do you want so wine  
No whatever you having is fine. So water is fine because I can’t have any alcohol. Ya that’s prefect   
So lexa we have a lot to talk about   
Yes we do   
So first of all I want you to know that I can do this by myself and I will understand if you don’t want to. As the words were coming out Clarke started crying and rubbying her baby bump.  
Lexa brought clarkes face towards her so there eyes where looking at each other and she said. Clarke listen to me now and listen carefully. I want to be in this babies life and not just for her or him but I want to be there for you and I don’t want you to go threw this alone. While lexa was staying this she wiped all the tears from clarkes face. Clarke I have always wanted a family and ive always loved you in a way that is different that just being best friends. Ive been inlove with you and I was scared to tell you and you the only person I want to be on this journey with. Me, you and our miracle baby  
Clarke didn’t know what to say. Lexa I was going to tell you thst ive always known that you are the love of my life but I never knew how to tell you because I didn’t want for our relationship to be ruin.  
Lexa and clarkes lips touached and all they could think about was their future.  
They didn’t want to have sex to fast because they wanted to get this right  
While they were talking about all this Clarke had her hand on her baby bump and lexa couldn’t not ask again  
So once Clarke took her hand off her baby bump lexa asked if she could do something and Clarke said yes  
So lexa picking up Clarke and put her on the bed. Lexa laid Clarke in te right way. Once Clarke was on the bed lexa took her shirt off and started rubbing her baby bump and said to her baby.. I cant wait to meet you. I know you are going to be as beautiful as your mother and I just love both of you so much. You are my life my future. Clarke was in her dream world and thought she was dreaming because she saw the love of her life talk to her unborn child and nothing was better.  
Once lexa was finished talking to their unbirn baby she couldn’t not tell Clarke how much she loved her and how much she means to her  
Clarke can I please kiss you?  
Yes of course you don’t have to ask   
They both went in for the kiss and its all that they dreamed of. Their lives were going to get very busy but they were so excited and couldn’t wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback


	3. Angle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happens to Clarke and lexa is upset

Clarke and lexa woke up that morning. Lexa hand was going threw clarke hair and all clarke could think about was how beautiful lexa was and how much she loves her and this child 

They got up and went to have breakfast and then went to work 

On her way to work clarke got into an accident but all she was thinking about was lexa and her unborn child. The paramedics got to the crash just in time. When they got clarke into the ambulance. She said please my baby. My baby is she ok and why she was saying this she was crying 

Lexa got a call when clarke got to the hospital. Lexa was in her car and ran to get to Clarke 

When she got to the hospital she said. Which room is clarke griffin in but she shouted it. Room 213 and she ran we the room. Baby are you ok. Where is the doctor. As lexa came the doctor came. Miss griffin I have to check on your baby. Is everything ok please doctor please say everything is OK lexa said 

Lexa was holding clarke had while the doctor was checking of everything was ok. He said everything is perfect and both lexa and clarke started crying. As the doctor left lexa began to speak 

Lexa said , clarke our little one is a fighter and lexa brought clarke t- shirt up and started kissing her baby bump and said you our angle. I can't wait to meet you and then she looked at clarke and she was loving it. 

Lexa was so glad her family, her world were ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell what you think. Sorry it was short on holiday at the moment


	4. parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go for dinner with clarke's parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> hope you enjoy it

Clarke and Lexa were in bed. Clarke was the first one to wake up.

“ lex we need to get up, we have stuff to go do and then we have dinner with my parents remember” Clarke said

“ ya I do remember , im getting up now. How you feel baby” lexa said while she placed her hand on her girlfriends baby bump

So they got up and Clarke was in the bath room and was taking her clothes off when lexa came in and said

“ let me do that for you “ lex said

Lex started taking off her clothes and was so in a wear how beautiful her girlfriend was and how amazing it is that her child is inside of her. Beautiful she thought

“ you amazing you know that “ lex said

“ aww babe you are amazing too “ Clarke said

Once Clarke had a shower they got dress and went to the shops to find baby stuff. After shopping they went to get ready for dinner with clarkes parents.

Lex was ready and then she hear Clarke call her name.

“ yes baby “ lex said

“ do I look ok, I feel fat and ugly, is this ok “ Clarke said

“ aww babe come here, you look gorgeous and youre not fat , youre caring our child ok. So don’t ever think that “ lexa said as giving Clarke a hug

once they were ready they meet abby and  jake for dinner

“ hey guys “ Clarke said

“ hey clarke , lexa “ abby said  “

“ hi Mr and Mrs Griffin  “ lexa said

Once they were sitting down. They all order drinks and then started talking

“ Lexa how everything going with work and do you have a plan to support Clarke and the baby “ abby said

“ mom “ Clarke said

“ it’s fine Clarke, I do have a plan , I haven’t told Clarke yet but I was promoted this morning and the pay is perfect and just know I will do anything for Clarke and our child abby “ lex said

“ thanks good im glad to hear that. I always thought you two would end up together “ abby said

“ that’s amazing lex, why didn’t you tell me “ Clarke said

“I wanted it to be a surprise . I was going to tell you when we got home” lexa said and as she was saying this Clarke leaned in for a passionate kiss

Once they had dinner they went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment


	5. Announcement

Hi I want to know if you guys want me to continue because I feel like no one reads this

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you would like me to continue


End file.
